


Would Syrup Be DTF An Entire Swarm of Bees?

by DeltaSpooks



Series: The Cryptid Bee Lady and Syrup [1]
Category: Swapfell - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Cecil (OC) - Freeform, Cryptid Bee Lady, Double Date, F/F, F/M, Honey, Most of these characters are only Implied, Multi-verse, Swapfell, Syrup, Underfell Papyrus, bbqbees, swapfell!Alphys, swapfell!Undyne, tale!Alphys, tale!Undyne, underswap - Freeform, undertale - Freeform, us!papyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaSpooks/pseuds/DeltaSpooks
Summary: Alphys gets drunk and very concerned about two of the lanky skeletons while on her date with Undyne.





	Would Syrup Be DTF An Entire Swarm of Bees?

Alphys stared at the sky, holding an empty bottle of whatever alcohol the other, darker, Alphys had brought for the double date. Undyne- her Undyne- was tracing the yellow scales on her shoulder, making her shudder. A falling star flew past, or perhaps it was a satellite. The other two had long since gone home.

“W-what if she’s just a-a literal swarm of bee’s in a bee suit t-trying and succeeding in sedu-seducing Syrup?” She randomly blurted out, eyebrows furrowing together.

Undyne hummed, thinking about it. “I think… that if that was the case, then she’d have an easier time seducing Honey. Maybe she likes the challenge, but I don’t think that Syrup is down to fuck a literal swarm of bees.”

Alphys settled at that, reassured.

“Honey would totally be, though, and that kind of worries me.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my tumblr here (cryptidbeelady.tumblr.com) for more CBL content.


End file.
